The present invention relates to methods, apparatuses and systems for launching an object, more particularly for launching an object into the air from an underwater location.
A known methodology for launching a missile or projectile from a submerged location (such as a submarine or other submersible) involves implementation of an underwater launcher similar to a torpedo tube. The underwater launcher utilizes pressurized water to force the body from the launch tube.
Another conventional methodology similarly involves implementation of an underwater launch tube, but differs in respect to propulsion. This type of system effects ignition of a rocket motor while the body is situated in the launch tube. The rocket motor thrust is used to force the body out of the launch tube, through the water column and into the air.
Of particular note herein is another type of air vehicle, viz, a flying drone (also referred to as an "Unmanned Aerial Vehicle," abbreviated "UAV"). Previously, U.S. agencies have tested and practiced the launching of UAVs from nonaqueous (e.g., land or above-water) locations. The U.S. Navy, for instance, has launched UAVs from topside locations such as ship decks; see, for example, Vogel, Steve, "Unmanned Navy Planes to Spread Wings for NATO," The Washington Post, Monday, Apr. 12, 1999, page A19. The U.S. Navy is presently considering the use of the above-described known underwater-to-air launching methodologies for launching UAVs from submarines.
Among the disadvantages of the above-described conventional underwater-to-air launching methodologies are (i) the requirements associated with a submerged launcher, (ii) the noise generated by the launcher, and (iii) the complexity of the system.